Episode 8
NO U EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Mariothemovie intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, Aingeru, Hayden, and Aiden.] Ismail: - The episode starts here! is seen playing a game on his computer, while Peira sleeps on the couch behind him. David, Aingeru, and Ismail are seen to the left playing video games on a system similar to the NES. Mason: - I'm about to save the lives of ten trillion people! *pounds on keyboard* Ismail: - And, take that! AHAHAHAHA! David: - NOOOOO! gets up and yawns. Mason: - Good morning, baby. Peira: - Shut up. Ismail: - Oh, you're right! If we're too loud, we may attract some you-know-what's! David: - I'm still not used to this succubus hunting thing. Can't we install a radar or something! leaps out of his chair. Mason: - WOOHOO! Aingeru: - I shall now assume that you rescued ten trillion people. Mason: - Yes! I've been working on that game for hours. I'm doing a no-save run! Whatever, now that I've beaten it, I should save! power suddenly shuts off. Mason falls on his knees, then pounds on the ground. Mason: - NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ismail: - I feel your pain, bro. walks into the room, holding a clipboard. Leetdoom: - *ahem* HAI GUIZ. I'm Leetdoom. Mason: - Who the hell are you? Don't you see that now isn't the time!? Ismail: - How did you get in our base? Leetdoom: - No u. It seems like Lilith has taken away your ELECTRICISM. Peira: - How exactly would you know that? Or who Queen Lilith is? Leetdoom: - Hold your suspicions, I'm also in search of the evil queen. I actually came here to join your group! Ismail: - Hm... You seem quite trustable! You're in! David: - THAT looks trustable!? He never even answered how he got in! Mason: - Oh, come on, David, don't you think he at least seems a little cool? Peira: - He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would annoy you over and over again about the same problem! audience laughs. David: - *sigh* Okay, I guess. Mason: - Okay! Now, let us get the forms for the thing! Leetdoom: - Oh yeah, one more thing... stands still and puts his arms out to his side. The electricity turns back on. Ismail: - Whoa, Leet! You're awesome! Leetdoom: - Or am I? same scene shown at the beginning of the episode is shown again. Mason is seen playing a game on his computer, while Peira sleeps on the couch behind him. David, Aingeru, and Ismail are seen to the left playing video games on a system similar to the NES. Leetdoom is sitting on the arm of the couch, writing on his clipboard. Mason: - Hours and hours of precious not-saved-data! I have to do it all over again! And, look, f***ing look! The citizens of my town are protesting against me! What do I do!? I can't shoot lightning bolts, I'm out of PP! David: - What game are you even playing? Mason: - I can't tell you, we didn't buy the rights for it. Leetdoom: - You're an interesting group of people. You should play Ep** B*ttl* F*nt*s* 3! Mason: - Nah. I'm busy right now. Leetdoom: - Will you today????? Mason: - Great, the emulator froze. Fml. Leetdoom: - You didn't answer my question????? Mason: - I don't know, probably not, but not right now. Leetdoom: - Play it soon! Mason: - Okay. Aingeru: - You made my kart explode! Ismail: - Ha! David: - This is for earlier! Hah! Ismail: - NOOOO!!! Mason: - What game are you even playing? Aingeru: - It's- power goes out again. Mason slams his head on the desk. Mason: - Half an hour of precious not-saved-data! All gone! Ismail: - Leet, do your thing! Leetdoom: No u. I ain't gettin' nowhere if she's gonna keep switching it off. gets up. Peira: - How does she power it off? Is she somewhere in this house? face is zoomed in on. Leetdoom: - POSSIBLY. Mason: - Screw this. Let's go look for her. Leetdoom: - Yes, we must. It is our destiny. Peira: - You're starting to creep me out. Ismail: - Uh, so, Peira, Mason, and Aingeru go in one group while me, David and Leet will go in the other. David: - Got it! Mason: - Yes, I'm with Peira! Peira: - Ugh. Where do we even search? Aingeru: - Meh. Leetdoom: - AFFIRMATIVE. Ismail: - Team Ismail will go to the right hallway with the kitchen and stuff, and we'll search through the vents. Team Peira- Mason: - I demand we be called Team Peirason. Ismail: - Team...what? Mason: - You know, our shipping name? Ismail: - Uh... The other team will go to the left hallway and search in the bedrooms and stuff. Got it? All: - Yeah! Ismail: - Move out! groups split up into separate rooms. Leetdoom: - And they didn't suspect a thing that night. Ismail: - The episode...is to be continued? [[The Adventures of Ismail/Ending Theme|Ending Theme] plays, showing the main characters.] Ismail: - Hey, it's Ismail! Next time on The Adventures of Ismail, we'll learn the truth about the mysterious Leetdoom! An all-out battle for life or death begins! Stay tuned for the next episode, Stay tuned for "no u pt 2"! Leetdoom: - No u. Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Chapters